


Love takes it all

by prikkedyret



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Family, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prikkedyret/pseuds/prikkedyret
Summary: What happens when her parents are killed, and she had to take care of her baby sister and she struggles to do that and not to kill her. When they start from scratch can her new-found friends help her overcome the thirst for human blood?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this story :D

The days just goes by as a slow-motion movie. Like you are standing by and watch your life goes by and there is nothing you can do about it. Day in and day out. I could feel it burn like you were burned on the stakes like they did in the old days. It had been like this for a day and I tried to remember how all this had started and every time I almost got it the burning got worse. Sometimes a woman would come in and sit by the bed I was laying on. She tried to talk to me and said that the burning would stop when it had gone 3 days. When I felt the burning for the first time all I could do was scream and shout at her to kill me. She had only looked at me with pity in her eyes. She said that it soon would be over. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something that would take my mind of the pain. Looking out the window and it has been a year since those 3 painful days of burning.

The last year had been a tough year, the first months was the worst, the only thing that counted was to satisfy that unbelievable thirst. After a couple of months, it got easier and I started to remember stuff from the time before, when I was still alive. I had a sister and both parents, I was born and raised in Las Vegas and had to move to New York because my father got a better paid job. Everything was very cloudy like seen true a dirty lens, but I could remember everything. But this again made me think about the life I now had and how violent and different that was, I was always a trouble child, but nothing prepares you for this type of life. The time that I had between hunting made it worse. I could go for a week before I needed to feed again, it gives you time to think and analyze everything you do, your brain working twice as fast as a normal human brain, and to deal with the feelings after having taken other human life, that was truly the hardest. Many of the others didn’t care and had no problem doing so, I hated it every time, I tried to go without hunting, but it was to difficult and Stella told me that if I didn’t keep myself in check I would get my self-eliminated by the Italians. Not sure why, but she was insistent that they were the police for our species. I had no plans to provoke those people, the way Stella describe them, they sound awful. I asked once about my family, if they thought that I was dead or what was going on.

Stella the one that had created me told me, so she was the one I naturally asked. She said that they were told that I was missing. But she told me that after a while I would be presumed dead, but she didn't recommend having any contact with them since we are what we are, and the risk of me killing them was huge. This bothers me a lot because I remember them and the bond we had, I was also very close to my baby sister Veronica. This was always growing back of my mind. And there were always lot of room for it. Too much room!

(5 months later) "Are you ready?" I asked my baby sister. I was done packing the last box of stuff from our old home. Most of the things was going to go to charity but some of the most memorable things was going to go with us to our new apartment in Dartmouth, we didn't want to stay in the big city. After I got the call from the police, witch surprised me because I had forgotten that I had my phone on me, but I found it with my stuff, and in boredom I recharged it, that’s when I got the call about my parents and that there had been a car accident and they didn’t survive so now that it was only me and my sister, I was the only closest family she got and so I decide to take care of her no matter how hard it was going to be. Stella had urge me not to do it, and repeatedly told me what I would risk and what would I do if I killed my own sister.

I was aware it was a huge risk but I had to try at least. We had talked about staying in New York, but we had come to the conclusion that it was time to leave and start over in a new place. But not too far away that it would be impossible for her to have contact with old friends. I had enrolled us both in high school. I never got my high school diploma and I thought it was about time to do so. Why not go big or go home I told myself, I need something to do during the day anyways.

"You know little sister this is going to be a new start for us I told her as we got in the car. I have burned a few Cd's for us so that we don't get bored” i said with a smile on my face." "yeah hope you put something cool on them not just crap" "hey, I don't put crap on a CD Veronica, that makes them very hard to play if they are covered in shit" I laughed while I pressed play on the stereo. First time at school would be fun, the plan was that I was going to go a class over my sister and as much I know she wished that I didn't go to the same school as her I was kind of ecstatic about starting and try to be normal. Not an easy task but I had set my mind for make it work. I had bought a huge stack of contact lenses already since I didn’t think bright red eyes would be that friendly. I had already picked the classes I was going to have. English and history and math were the classes I was looking forward to. Math was the first class I had, it went fine my new head did all the calculation easy. I was walking down the hall to English class I could hear people talk but every time I looked at people they always looked away. It was the down side by being a vampire, human people had an instinct to know when they were in danger. But I really didn't mind, I was never a social person any ways. In my English class people had already their seats so after giving the teacher the note I had to give every teacher I had, she told me to take a seat I saw an open spot next to an tiny black hair girl, I could feel the vampire inside me putting up an argument, screaming at me that this was not a good idea.

This I was not something to expect, another one of my kind in an environment like this. The only others like me that I had met was not civilized and I had not met many of them either. It took me a few seconds to argue what I was going to do. But the conclusion was that she might not do anything. We were in a classroom full of human beings after all. She smiled at me as I sat down, and she didn't seem all that dangerous. Tiny, I would so take her out if it came down to it, I was larger and probably younger too. "Hi I am Alice! She said smiling. It caught me by surprise, it did take me bit before I answered mostly because I didn't know if I should respond and I really didn't want any trouble. “Nikki," "I know, it’s nice to meet you Nikki" she said and laughed. "What did you mean by you know?" I had to ask. I hadn't talked to many people this day so not sure why she would know my name. "I saw you coming, but I will explain later. The teacher is about to start." and that's the last thing she said before she faced forward. The English class went on and the subject today was Shakespeare. In my past life I had never much been to school. I was ditching most of the classes and was hanging around Brooklyn with my friends instead. I dropped out of it eventually because I never saw the point on being there when I hated it, like I said I was a troubled kid doing a lot of different stuff. My parents hated it, but they never gave me any trouble with it. They knew I was a restless person, never on one spot at the time.

"You should sit by me and my family at lunch" the Alice girl said when the teacher went outside for a few minutes. "Family?" was there more of them. She did look like me but they're eye color bothered me. They weren't red like mine but more golden. " Yes, me and my brothers and sisters are going to school here, it would be nice if you would sit with us, I can already see that you will" she said and smiled. "we are even going to be good friends" I was about to ask her what she meant by that but at that moment she teacher started again. It was only 15 more minutes left of the class. "well do you want to sit with us Nikki?" Alice asked me as we packed our books. "Yeah sure why not. Have nothing better to do anyways." and I really don't think veronica would like to have her big sister sit around her. She did tell me that I had to leave her alone on the school ground, and something about it was bad enough having me there. I really didn't catch much more because I was laughing so hard, and that in turn made her madder. "Great I’ll see you then, I have a class before lunch, so I’ll meet up with you" she said while packing up her things. "yeah I’ll see you Alice" as I watch her walk out of the class room I thought that this was going to be interesting.

Wonder how many there was in her family. And why where her eyes golden and not red, was her family golden too? What was the reason for it? I had all this question in my head as I walked out of the classroom. I was sitting by the table in the back corner in the cafeteria and I really didn't know what to expect when I saw Alice smiling to me and by her side a tall blond guy with scars across his face entered the cafeteria. I could feel the animal inside me wanting to get the hell out because that blond guy looked scary as hell. And I had seen a few of the older one in Stella’s clan having those, and I knew how they got them. When they reach my table, I could only stare at the blond one. "Hi Nikki, this is my Jasper.  
And he is not going to hurt you" she said with a grin on her face. I could feel my emotion ease up. "Hi... I am Nikki" I start playing with my food that I had bought. "the others will join us, they’re on their way now," Alice said to the blond guy. "Others? How many are you?" I looked at her in shock. " well it’s me, Jazz and there are my brothers Emmett, Edward and my sisters Rosalie and Bella. They are nice you’d like them." she said and smiled, at that moment I saw them. One blond girl beside a huge dark-haired guy and a small brown-haired girl next to a brown-haired guy. "the blond one is Rose and that's her Emmett. And that's Bella and her Edward." Alice pointed out as the took their seats around the table.

I really didn't know what to do with myself. All I really wanted to do was run out of the room. So, I just started playing with my food again, it wasn’t like I was going to eat it anyways. "You forgot to give me lunch money Nikki" I looked up and veronica was stretching her arm out, it wasn’t often she could startle me but being so occupied with not running the hell out she manages to do that, as I looked dumbfounded at her, I remember that I had not given her some money before we left this morning. "here is 20$ for something." it was really all I had left, I had forgot to take out some cash. Need to do that after school you scolded yourself. "you look like you've seen a ghost are you alright?" she snickers. "I am fine, and do I exist now? Thought I didn't know you were when we are at school" that made me smile because I still remember her face from this morning and it made me laugh.

Everyone looked at me, but I wasn't going to explain either. Veronica looked at me and left. I had to smile while she walked away. " who was that?" the big guy named Emmett asked me. "that's my baby sister veronica, she's a junior." I told him. he just smiled at me and continued to stare at the blond girl named Rosalie. They were all a bit weird and I was right all of them had golden eyes like Alice. Wonder why that is. "What classes do you have now Nikki? Maybe we have other classes together" Alice said tapping my shoulder. "I have history I think with Ms. Moomo." I wanted to ask them why their eyes were golden. But I didn't know how to. And during lunch was probably not the right place for it." it’s because we live of animals." Edward said and looked at me. “what, animals? How’s that possible?” I started to laugh because that must be impossible to do. That was the strangest thing I had heard my whole life as a vampire. “sorry, but that’s the weirdest thing I have heard in a long time.” The remainder of the lunch break I could not let this go, the curiosity just grew and maybe I didn’t have to live like a savage. What if it was possible to not kill any humans because I didn't want to, but it was the only way. And it would be better for my sister. Because I felt horrible every time I came home and look her in the eye and thinking that person I killed might be some one’s brother or sister. I had many questions, but I really didn't want to ask them to the Edward guy. Maybe I can ask Alice. She seemed nice and not as scary as the others. Yes, I need to do that, you will never get the answers if you don’t dare to ask. The final bell rang, and school was over.

I was waiting for veronica by the car as always. "how was your day? Did you make some friends? And you need to figure out what you want for dinner today. Because we need to go and do some shopping." You said while opening the car door for her. " yeah, I met some new people, but they went all weird when they saw that you were my sister. And that you were hanging with the Cullen's. And I want chicken for dinner." "The Cullen's? ah yes that Alice girl goes to my English class. They offered me to sit with them. And yeah they are kind of weird." and that reminded me that I would try talking to Alice tomorrow in English class about the way of living.

"Hello" she scared the shit out of me. Alice popped right in front of me while I walked into class the next morning. "you were planning to talk to me today?" she said. "uhhmm, yeah. How did you know that? And you need to stop doing popping out from nowhere" I said as we walked to our seats. Maybe I am a poor vampire, or I just spends my days walking around in a cloud, she should not be able to surprise me that way. "I was thinking about what we talked about in lunch yesterday? And maybe you can tell me more about it?" I said looking at her face. She was smiling, and she nods to me before she turns to face the teacher. " we have a free time after this, so we can talk then" she whispers so low that I am only one to hear. Today's class was about Shakespeare's Hamlet. We were still on him and I never thought this hour could go any slower. I would maybe be interested if it wasn't for all the question I had for Alice, hunt animals and not human. Was that even possible that would be better for me and I would feel guilty every time I had to leave veronica home alone when I had to hunt. I had already changed the way my life was before I had changed and after that I went back to be a bad person.

Because that's what you are taking someone’s else life just to make sure you will survive. "so, where you want to talk? I think we can sit in the cafeteria if you like?" "Yeah the cafeteria is fine" I said standing up. "But you really should talk to Carlisle our father. But now people are going to walk in, so we need to change subject. " Alice said with a smile on her face. She had told me in a short version of how the animal diet works and why they do it. At that moment the cafeteria started to fill up with high school students. I was wondering if I should go sit at another table. But then she but her hand on my arm and smile at me. I guess I have made a new friend now, she was nice too always smiling and in a good mood, it was very contagious. Again, the rest of the Cullen came and sat down. They didn't look all scary the second time around. Except Alice's boy. Jasper I think his name is still scary as hell. " where are you from miss?" Jasper said. I must have looked like a fool because I was staring at him like one. "Born and raised in Las Vegas but lived in New York the last couple of years." I tried to smile but failed. "why did you moved to New York?" he said half way smiling. I’d never been the one of the shy people.

Always been the talker but this feels so strange and I really don't know what to say ether. " My dad got a better paid job, so we moved" I said. As I turned my gaze at the wall on the other side of the cafeteria. " he must think I am such a fool. "So, who's up for some football tonight? You should come to Nikki, it will be fun " Emmet asked while laughing. "Football? Why do you guys play that?" They all seemed so weird. And maybe it was me who was weird because I didn't know how the average Vampire behave. I had only met a few when I was living with Stella. And she had warned me not to mess with them because they would rip my head of. And I did kind of like my head. So, I did what she told me and stayed away! "Tonight, there are going to be thunder and that's the only time we can play, because we do make a bit of a noise and thunder covers that up pretty nicely." Emmet looked happy because he was bouncing in his seat. The blond girl smacked his head. "ouch Rose, why did you do that?" " so, are you in Nikki?" Emmet asked half way smiling!

"sorry I can't have to be home with Veronica" I said and gave him a smile. " if you came I could show you what we talked about." Alice said before Emmet could respond to me.  
" I think she will be OK if you left for a couple of hours anyways. She is asleep, so she won’t notice you are gone" she said with a smile on her face. "yes, matter of fact she will be alright" she said almost to herself. " how do you know that?" I asked. " I can see the future" she whispered in my ear, so no human could hear. this made me laugh "see the future? Are you kidding me?" I said as I stood up. " Are you coming or not? Because I can see that you are! Alice said while she muffles a laugh. " I don't know. I have to see." I said, and I walked out of the cafeteria for my next class. I felt the anger roll over me. but I had to dismiss it. it was stupid anyways to feel that way. "  
  
Do you want tomatoes on your burger?" I asked out in the hall. Veronica was in her room and as her big sister I felt that I had to make her dinner. Even the human food smelled like vomit but not everything was bad, but meat was one of the things I didn't like but she wanted homemade burgers, so I said I would make her that. "yes, can you put double cheese on it too?" she yelled over her music that she had turned on. Some new rock band that I never heard of. I have never understood her taste in music not now or when I was human. I always loved music I could dance to, I always thought that I was a good dancer but I only dance at nightclubs and never did anything about it. I had started to remember more and more stuff from my life before. I think it’s because I am always with Veronica and she was so much part of my first life. And in the back of my head I knew that someday she had to be on her own. But until that day I would be there and help her. "Good night love, sleep tight" I said before closing the door to her bedroom. I was pondering what Alice had said. Should I go or should I not. I was still a bit mad, that was a thing that I had not shaken off that quick from my newborn year, not that I went mad over insignificant things. I never liked people that told me what to do, not now nor when I was human. She never said directly what I should do. But I was still young, I hadn't always my moods in control.  
  
But I decided to go. At that moment my phone started to ring. "Hello? It’s me Alice.". " Hi Alice, where did u get my phone number from?" I never gave it to her. "Yeah I got it from the school. Hope you don't mind. But I saw that you had made you decision to come, and I wanted to tell you where we can meet up. We can hunt before the game if you like" she said I could her bouncing where ever she was. I was a bit annoyed, but it dawned on me then that she could see the future. How else could she know I had decided to go? "Ok where to meet. I can't be long I need to be here before Veronica wakes up." I said, " I know, and you be home before she wakes up.” Alice told me. “You would feel so much better on this diet, I think you would feel better around veronica, not so guilty." she said, and she started to argue with someone, and from the sounds of like Emmett. " Hey Nikki. Soo are you coming? It would be awesome if you did. I need some fresh players. These old one is getting boring." He laughed, and I could hear that Rose smacked him over the head again, Emmett was funny, and he made me laugh. " It wasn't funny. " he said. " yeah it was Emmett, so where shall I meet you guys?" I said while writing a note if she would wake up.  
  
I had done so after the first time I had gone hunting at night and she had woken up. She yelled at me for hours. She was afraid something had happened, and I promised to write notes next time I went out. She didn't like me going out, but I had explained that it was necessary for me. Without going into why. I knew the rules and I wasn't intended to break them. "Earth calls to Nikki" Emmet teased. "where to meet goofball?" I asked " we are planning to go to a clearing past Lake Major outside the town. But you can come here and go with us if you like or we can meet up there." "Yeah I can meet u there." I told Emmet. I could hear Alice trying to get the phone from him " hey Nikki I can meet you at the Grandview country club. We can go a bit from there and hunt before the game if you like. They have had a problem with some bears, so I thought we could take care of that!" she said while laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Every moment is a fresh beginning.” —T.S. Eliot

"yeah I don't know. But I will try, how does it taste?" I asked. She just laughed and told me to meet her at the Country club in 15 min." OK I'll leave now. Just have to change first." I told her while I went into my room. "yeah I see you Nikki. I need to prepare." and with that she hung up the phone. "where are you going?" Veronica ask in a tired voice. "i thought you were asleep?"

"yeah you kind of talk too loud sis. " "yeah I am sorry, I need to meet up with Alice to help her with something." I tried to keep my face as even as I can. I had never been much a liar, but it was easier in this life to keep my face strait. "I wrote you a note" I told her as I waved the yellow post-it in front of her. "yeah have fun, I am of the bed again, try to be quiet next time will you" she said while walking back to her room. "good night sis" I told her as I picked up my jacket and I left. I thought it was best to go on the roof top it wouldn't take me long to be at the country club. Alice was already there, and she wasn't alone. Jasper the blond guy was there with her, holding her hands.

He greeted me with a smile. I felt unnaturally uncomfortable around him. "so, are you ready to hunt some herbivore?" Alice said with a smile on her face. I didn't know how to this, I wasn't sure what to say but they could always take the lead. "yeah pretty much as I can be I guess, but I don't really know how to" I said, I had to smile a bit because it was hope that I could do this, and I could be more the person I was rather than a killer. I know what I am, but I don't like it!

An hour later I had brought down two moose and couple of deer’s.

"think I am pretty full now, don't think I can have any more now or ill burst." I laughed and rubbed my belly. "it’s not so hard is it? It’s just getting used to the taste" she said while dragging the big bear to the other one that Jasper had brought down. I went for something smaller as the first-time hunting animals. The taste it self wasn't as good as a human not even close but it wasn't all that bad or it was, but it was the price I was willing to pay. "hey Jasper, how did you get those scars? ... If you don't want to tell that’s fine I am just curios?" I asked carefully while pretended to gather the lifeless bodies of my animals. I was glad that I never had to blush ever again, or my face would be all red. " they are battle scars. I was a soldier of the vampire wars that goes on down in the south." he said and gave me a smile. "ohh yeah I have heard of that. Stella told me about it once, the ones I have seen with scars like that were some of Stella’s not so friendly acquaintances, they were always fighting each other over small idiotic stuff. Stelle told me to stay away and I always did.”  "Remember her telling me about it when I told her I might walk off by myself for a while. And that it wouldn't be a good idea to go down to the south." I said and smiled.

"yes, it is best to stay away from that. It’s not a nice way to live. Too much hate." he said almost like he was talking to himself. "how old are you Nikki?" he asked as he turned his gaze at me. " umm 25, why?" I said shyly. " No, your vampire age?" he asks "oh, yeah I am 1 year and 6 months old" I said, and you could see his face shift. " you are pretty young" he said and trying to keep a straight face. "yeah I know" I said shaking my shoulders. "so, you two need to hunt more or shall we go and play?" I snickered. "no, I think we are done? Or you want more Alice?" Jasper said

"no, I am good, so let’s go" and she started to run or more like dancing ahead.

When we reach the others, Emmet was laughing so hard, "what’s so funny Emmet?" I asked as I run over to him. I liked him he was funny and childish just as I could be. And he didn't seem so scary as the two other boys even as huge he was. " I was just making funny of Bella," he grinned

"aww that's not nice" I told him, and a blond guy and a woman came to stand beside me.

I assumed that this was this Carlisle that Alice had talked about. "Hello, you must be Nikki" he said and reached out his hand. "Hi and you must be Carlisle? " I shook his hands. "Hi, Nikki I am Esme" the female that were with him said. "hello" I said and smiled shyly. "how do you guys play?" and I was about to say something else but then I saw this huge wolf where Edward and a smaller girl was standing. My body just went rigid and at that moment the wolf looked right at me,

I could feel the hair on my arms stand up and the fear taking over every other reasonable thought I was trying to have. If my eyes could pop out of my head I think they might have done so.

I could barely hear Carlisle call my name. And as I was about to start running away a hand placed itself on my shoulder and I felt relaxed and every fear washed away. I closed my eyes and I didn't understand what happened. Carlisle called my name again and this time I was able to look him into his eyes. "you have nothing to fear Nikki, his name is Jacob and he would not hurt you" he said in a soft and reassuring voice. The wolf made a growl sound and Edward punched him in the side.

I didn't understand but I wasn't afraid anymore and I nodded to Carlisle and I turned to look who was holding my shoulder and it was Jasper. He let me go and I could feel the fear coming back but not so strong and I could think reasonable and I looked at Carlisle again and he explained me what Jacob was. I looked at the gray wolf and he was playing around with the girl it didn't look like they were afraid of him. But I didn't feel totally relaxed but I decided to trust him. They had been so nice to me and I didn't see any reason for not to either. Esme divided us into two groups, and we took our places around the field.

We had been playing for a couple of hours and I had a lot of fun. More fun than I have had in a long time. I was glad to find someone like me that wasn't just an animal and had some sort of moral and feelings. "I have to go guys, Vero is going to be up soon, but this was fun thanks a lot" I grinned at them.

"yes, we need to go to, it’s a school night. But we can follow you for a while and we'll see you at school right" Alice said and gave me a hug, this wasn't anything I was used to. Close contact with another vampire. I only had close contact to someone when I was a newborn and then it always ended up losing an arm or so. But I liked it having her hugging me, made me feel more normal not just as a monster. "umm yeah see you and thanks Alice" I said and smiled her. She let me out of her hug and she took my hand and we started to run back to the city. I followed them to their house. The Cullen house was not far from our high school a bit inside the woods hard to find for humans, but it was nice and looked comfy.

It was a huge house, me and Veros apartment looked small in comparison. We had arrived at their house and I was standing there just looking at it. "wow its big" I said and looked at Alice. "yes, we need space so that we don't walk on top of each other all the time. You find your way home, right?" she grinned at me. "yeah no problem" I said and smiled back. She squished my hand before she darted inside. Everyone else had gone inside except for Esme and Carlisle. " thanks for letting me play with you guys" is said and was about to head back.

"it was nice of you to come." Esme said, and she patted my arm before she headed inside with the others. "yes, it was nice to meet you Nikki. Alice have talked about you." he said "oh I didn't know that" I said and looked at him in surprise. "yes, she said that you are taking care of your human sister? And that you are going to try to live and feed of animals." he said and patted my shoulder.

"yeah I do I have to, she only has me now, but I need to get home she will be up soon" I said and smiled to him. He was nice I could see why he was the leader of this family. "Bye Mr. Cullen" I said and headed back to the city I had to run past our school. Or I might say over because I decided to run on the roofs back home too, less noticeable I guess.

I had changed my clothes and packed my things as I heard Veronica start moving in her room. "Are you awake?" I asked as I knocked on her door.


End file.
